Pyra (Xenoblade)
Pyra= |-|Mythra= |-|Pneuma= Summary Pyra is the secondary protagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Originally made from one of the three cores of a computer named the Trinity Processor; she was meant to help the evolutionary process of Blades in order to make up for her creator destroying their world by complete accident. In the process of doing that, she, along with Malos, was taken by Amalthus after he had found the fabled land known as Elysium; an event which resulted in the Aegis War 500 years before the events of the game. During said war, she was awakened by Addam Origo, and clashed with Malos in order to prevent him from destroying the world; and eventually, they were victorious... at the cost of three continents being destroyed in their clash. Because of this, Addam and Pyra, at the time being known as Mythra, sought to seal away that incredible power, so that no one else would get to use it for their personal gain; and thus, Addam had her sealed away in a ship that sank into the Cloud Sea, until it was eventually found and brought to the surface by Rex, Jin and Malos, leading to the events of the game. Currently, Rex and Pyra are searching for Elysium, while fighting any that try to stop them from doing so. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A | At least 2-C, likely 2-B, possibly 2-A Name: Pyra/Mythra (Originally Pneuma) Origin: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Gender: Female Age: Over 500 years old (Her Core has existed before Alrest, but was "born" sometime before the Aegis War 500 years prior to the story) Classification: Computer Data Core, Weaponized Life-Form Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Longevity, limited Resurrection and Soul Manipulation (Brought back Rex from the dead by giving him half of her life force, but has only done so once, and any damage done to Rex reflects back onto her as a result), Swordsmanship Mastery, Elemental Manipulation (Fire for Pyra, Light for Mythra), Transformation (Can alternate between her three forms at will), Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Foresight (Mythra only), Summoning (Can summon the Artifice Siren at will, which can fire highly destructive lasers That reduce targets to particles), Immortality Type 3, (When a Blade dies, they merely transform into a Core Crystal and await a new driver; as an Aegis, Pyra retains her memories unlike other Blades), minor Resistance towards Memory Manipulation (somewhat managed to resist Malos' attempt at absorbing her memories) | Same as before, with added Data Manipulation, likely possesses Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Lightning, Wind, Water, Ice, Earth, Light and Darkness variety), Weapon Mastery, Healing, limited Probability Manipulation (Can nullify a single reaction of the enemy), Durability Negation (Can increase her chances of dealing a Guard-annulling attack 100%, and likely possesses the ability to invert the cell reproduction of others, allowing her to destroy her enemies from the inside), Power Nullification (Can nullify enemy debuffs), Biological Manipulation, Homing Attack, and Empathic Manipulation (Can draw Aggro from her enemies), (as the Master Blade, she possesses the data of every Blade in the game; and is likely able to use their abilities because of it), Flight, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Telekinesis, possibly Time Manipulation and Reality Warping (Pyra stated that, through rewriting the physical laws of their surroundings, they were able to keep up with Jin, and Mythra reassured that, through that method, it could allow them to get a clear shot on the Amplifying Towers, despite previously stating they were moving too much, and Jin states that Pneuma could turn her imagination into reality) Attack Potency: At least Continent level (Her clash with Malos was stated to have sunk three continents into the Cloud Sea's bed, which was later backed up by Mythra herself) | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Far stronger than before, Fought and defeated Malos synchronised with Artifice Aion, who is Powerful enough to destroy all of Alrest, "all existence", and the Architect, who is identical in power to Zanza, became her father's replacement, and warped reality, transforming the Endless Cloud Sea into an Endless Flat Ocean, restoring the universe) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely Speed of Light (As Mythra, she uses natural light to attack, and Pyra herself could keep up with Brighid, who was Mythra's rival sometime before the Aegis War) | At least FTL (Could keep up with Jin alongside Rex, who casually blitzed their previous form), likely Infinite (Should not be slower than The Architect, and kept up with Artifice Aion) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Continent Class | At least Low Multiverse Class, likely Multiverse Class, possibly Multiverse Class+ Durability: At least Continent level (Could take hits from the likes of Brighid, Jin and even Malos) | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Took hits from Artifice Aion) Stamina: High (Should be comparable to Nia, but her stamina can drain quickly if Rex uses her attacks in quick succession) | Very high (Far superior to base; could fight against Jin without getting tired, fought Artifice Aion without tiring) Range: Extended melee with the Aegis Sword, thousands of kilometers with her Blade powers, far higher with Artifice Siren | At least the same as before, at least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ with the Conduit Standard Equipment: the Aegis Sword; but as Pneuma, she can likely use every single weapon in the game (though has never outright done so) Intelligence: Genius; as she was made from one of the three cores of a powerful computer and was designed to collect data and information about the world of Alrest to relay on the Blades in order to help them adapt. However, she lost all of that knowledge due to losing her memories 5 centuries before the game, and has since had almost no notable feats of intelligence aside of figuring out a way to stop Amalthus from controlling the Titans. Weaknesses: All damage done to Rex is reflected back onto her as a result of Pyra resurrecting him; so if he dies, she will die as well, enough damage can revert Pneuma back to Mythra, as shown by Amalthus Key: As Pyra or Mythra | As Pneuma Others Notable Victories: The Hunter (Monster Hunter) The Hunter's profile (6-A Mythra was used) Notable Losses: Xeno Goku (Dragon Ball Heroes) Goku's Profile (Fight took place in the Andromeda Galaxy, both were 100 meters apart and in-character, speed was equalized) Alien X (Ben 10) Alien X's Profile (Both were 2-B and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Data Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Biology Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Split Personalities Category:Xeno (Series) Category:Xenoblade Category:Characters Category:Chefs Category:Artificial Characters Category:Immortals Category:Matter Users Category:Physics Users Category:Law Users Category:Weapons Category:Geniuses Category:Sword Users Category:Female Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Element Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2